Want & Despair
by dr100
Summary: A set of good old fashioned drabbles to indulge in, concerning all eleven Doctors and their companions....of sorts.
1. Chapter 1: Nagging

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 1: Nagging

Note: Set after the events of The Dalek Invasion of Earth, when Susan has left the Doctor. His companions care to think of one thing, other than the Doctor's loss, and that's home

* * *

The Doctor watched the monitor flash before his very eyes. He saw his grand daughter, smiling back at him, as he waved her off. He shut his eyes, and switched off the monitor, before taking his eyes off the screen, and back to the console.

Stood around his time and space machine, were Ian and Barbara. They, at least, were reassuring to have around. To prove that the Doctor could survive without his grand daughter by his side.

"Where to now...Doctor?" asked Ian, pestering the old man, as their last stop had taken them, not to the 1960's but 2000's.

"Earth perhaps, in our own time and place?" said Ian, smiling at Barbara, who looked at Ian, and then at the Doctor.

"Oh very well...." said the old man, tutting at his young companion. "But you will go on...." he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2: Change

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 2: Change

Note: Having recently regenerated, the Doctor is not the man he once was. He is missing something very important. Where would the second Doctor be without his silly recorder?

* * *

Having fought the Daleks, and the Cybermen, the Doctor had had enough of both. His regeneration almost drove him mad. His condition was unstable, and his companions thought so to.

But the Doctor...unknown to his companions, was a Time Lord. He had the ability to change his appearance. Not whenever he felt like it, though his future selves would disagree, but whenever his body was wearing a little thin.

"I wish I knew where I had last left my recorder...." said the Doctor, scratching his head, and leaning sideways, over the console.

"How can you be bothered over a recorder, when we're suspended in space, looking out onto stars and planets?" asked Ben, shaking his head in despair.

"Oh..... well done Ben!" exclaimed the Doctor, shouting above his voice.

"What...have I found it?" he asked, looking over towards the Doctor, who simply smiled.

"No...at least I don't think you have, but you've just given me an idea!"

"And what's that?" asked Ben, slightly tired, and somewhat moody.

"To play 'twinkle twinkle little star' on my recorder, wherever it my be..."

Ben shook his head, and hovered over the console, next to Polly, who smiled....unconvinced that this Doctor was the Doctor she had first met.


	3. Chapter 3: To be home: In good company

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 3: To be home: In good company

Note: Set during the time of the three Doctors. Featuring Jo Grant, and the mention of Benton and Yates.

* * *

The Brigadier shook the Doctor by the hand. "It's good to have you back home, Doctor."

The Doctor had a grin on him that told the Brigadier that he too was pleased to be back. "How many times have I told you, Brigadier?"

The Brigadier had forgotten what the Doctor had told him all those years ago. The Brigadier thought of the Doctor as the brother whom he had lost to the Cybermen, all those years ago.

"The earth is not my home, and it never will be. I'm a Time Lord. Not a human being....."

The Brigadier knew this, and he gave a sigh that told the Doctor he was not pleased.

The atmosphere had changed somewhat.

The Brigadier gave the Doctor his work to be getting on with, and left him to it.

"How is my assistant, Ms Grant?" asked the Doctor, looking over towards the Brigadier.

"You can ask her yourself, Doctor, here she is!" The Brigadier handed Ms Grant over to the Doctor.

"Hello, Jo, long time no see..."

"Doctor...you're home...." called Jo, positively pleased to see that he had come back home.

"Jo, how many times have I told you, the earth is not my home!"

By this time, the Brigadier had already stormed out of the office, and had found Benton and Captain Yates, ready to do battle with the jelly monsters outside.

"Something's upset him..." said Jo, in all but a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 4: The Hunt

Note: A story not meant to be taken seriously. Featuring the 4th Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith.

* * *

Sarah ran for cover underneath a large hedge. "You said that bird wouldn't catch up with us!"

"Well, I was wrong. That bird is faster than that horse, wherever that is these days?"

Sarah shook her head, laughing out loud, almost.

But then the Doctor picked her up, off the ground, out of the hedge, and the two of them ran for cover as the big yellow bird dived towards them both, squawking.

"To the TARDIS...quickly!" shouted the Doctor, picking up pace underneath his shoes.

"SQUAWK, SQUAWK, SQUAWK!" screeched the big yellow bird.

The Doctor had unlocked the TARDIS, and shoved Sarah inside.  
Sarah fell on her back and pulled the Doctor inside.

The big bird was heading towards the TARDIS, when it suddenly disappeared. The Doctor and Sarah were safely inside, wiping the sweat from off their foreheads.

"Well, I blame you, Sarah. You should never have thrown a stone and cried wolf!"

Sarah crossed her arms and turned away from the Doctor. "Well...you should never had told it that you were a Doctor!"

The Doctor turned to face her and grinned. "Well, I am a Doctor, and furthermore, would you like a jelly baby?"


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 5: Lost

Note: Set during the Five Doctors and when the Doctor has collapsed inside the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor fell to his knees. He had been transported to a cold, damp, unearthly place.

He had left his companions worrying over his cold body.

The Doctor shivered. A mist had taken him away.

He could no longer feel his arms or legs.

Then after a while, he woke up. He had not been asleep however. He had been in the TARDIS, speaking to his companions.

When it struck him that someone was manipulating him and his other selves, he knew what to do.

He had to set the controls for Gallifrey.

The Death Zone.

That was where the Doctor was going to sort out his troubles.


	6. Chapter 6: BBC Terrors

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 6: BBC Terrors (spoof)

Note: This story is a comdey/spoof of what went on, secretly at the BBC, during the Colin Baker 'years'.

* * *

The Doctor stood in the door way of the TARDIS, looking his best...in what someone could only possibly describe as being 'one ugly costume, for a man who does it no justice'.

That was what his companions thought anyway. Peri, along side Frobisher, had smirks on their faces, that told the Doctor that they were not impressed.

It wasn't the Doctor's fault that he had such a drab sense in choosing the precise outfit, to best fit his new body. It was just the 'lazy' producer...who thought that Colin Baker, Doctor number 6... should wear something stylish, silly, and above all... not at all easy on the eye.

Yet that was 80's who.

"Doctor...." cried Peri. "There goes the 'then' producer of BBC, telling off John Nathan Turner. That friend of yours!"

"Oh no...I do hope he doesn't axe the show. I have only done two seasons. I had hoped to complete at least six or more....!"

"How am I even here?" asked Frobisher, startled to find himself looking up at the Doctor and Peri. "I came along, after you were axed and put on trial by the time lords, and not forgetting the viewers at home!"

"There must be something wrong, and Michael Grade is the alien behind it all!" explained the Doctor, as he ran a hand through his curly locks, pulling a silly face.

Then all of a sudden, from behind a nearby set, a lone Cyber Controller ran towards Grade, who put up an awesome fight.

At the end of the Day, Michael Grade having been defeated by the Cyber Controller...put Frobisher back in his own time...using the time scoop. Meanwhile...the Doctor and Peri had to find a way of defeating the Cyber Controller.


	7. Chapter 7: Ace's decision to go 'bad'

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 7: Ace, and her decision to go 'bad'.

Note: This story was written straight after Chapter 6, and again like chapter 6, is a spoof. A comedy featuring the 7th Doctor and Ace.

* * *

"Professor....I want to blow a hole in the universe!"

"You have already done so, Ace. Grow up!"

"But Doctor..." Ace began to beg.

"But nothing. You young hooligan, 'have I taught you nothing?"

"Yeah...of course you have, only I wish to take my memories away with me, and fight my own battles..."

"Oh Ace....this is all so sudden?" The Doctor was almost pleading with his young companion. "I wanted to take you back to Gallifrey, so they might train you up to be a time lady, like a friend I once knew."

"Oh Doctor, if only you'd see. I want to blow a hole in the Daleks eye stalk. I want to wipe out the Cyber race, and explore time and space as a wanderer like yourself."

"I wish I had never said back in our last scene together that 'we all have our own terrors to face'. I know that outside of the BBC Television centre, that we're just Sylvester and Sophie, but surely, as my companion, we have a duty to those watching the show, still eagerly awaiting Survival. Though I don't know why, as it will be our last episode together?"

"Alright Doctor, I'll stay but if the show does not return, I want to star in my own New Adventure novels, and turn bad...'just for the record'.

"Alright Ace...have it your way, only if you leave, then I want another companion, by the name of Bernice, who might not always want to prepare her home made explosives, and actually...for once care.

The Doctor and Ace had already fought the likes of the Daleks, and the Cybermen, and even Delta and the Bannermen. The Doctor set the controls for earth.

"Where are we off to?" asked Ace, still upset, and terribly moody. Almost like a typical teenager.

"Perivale..." said the Doctor. "Ready to begin our next adventure!"

"Has John Nathan Turner informed you of what the next episode is about?" asked Ace, wanting to get to the bottom of the script, before she had even read it.

"He told me it was going to be called Survival..." replied the Doctor, rolling the 18th letter of the alphabet, as he often did.

"What can be so bad, that Survival has been chosen to represent the show as its main theme in the longest running science fiction series of all time?"

The Doctor scowled. "No...you've got it all wrong. Survival of a television show and audiance. No-one can be bothered to tune in anymore!"

"Bummer..." sighed Ace.


	8. Chapter 8: The Time War

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 8: The Time War: A Spoof

Note: Again, another comedy sketch. Enjoy!

* * *

"You are the Doctor, and must be destroyed. Exterminate!" cried Dalek A, as it slowly slid up towards the Doctor.

"How do you know that I am the Doctor. Have you read my face book page, you naughty thing. Oh, and you're not a fan...are you?"

"Explain yourself..." stuttered Dalek A, as it shook its head, confused.

"You have been, somehow...tracking my every move. You have either access to my micro chip, or are messing with Dr Who's continuity!"

Dalek A exploded, out of pure confusion.

The Doctor made a run for it, across the whole of time and space. He even happened to meet one of his former selves, alongside his companions Ian, Barbara, and Susan.

The 8th Doctor greeted his young friends, before he had to depart in the first Doctor's TARDIS.

But then, instead of Daleks from the time war searching for him, he had to face the 'Black' Dalek, as during the 'chase', the Doctor found the Daleks were onto him, and his companions, and knew that he had to defeat them, which meant he had to surrender.

Dalek B somehow got into the TARDIS and exterminated the Doctor. He then regenerated into the 9th Doctor, and destroyed the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver.

But the Doctor was not his usual self. He began to scream 'Bad Wolf'.

"Rose...if you can hear me...you have got to make for the Powell estate and meet me there, twice in one whole day...before we see the universe...together!"


	9. Chapter 9: Loss of a great friend

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 9: Loss of a great friend

Note: They say humour is infectious. I have to say that 'they' are correct. I wanted to write a 'straight' piece of fiction for the ninth Doctor and Rose, but by the end of this story, I wrote the ending as though I did not care in the slightest. It made me smile when I read it back, and if I can somehow amuse myself, and you lot out there...reading this....then.... oh no....the 456 are on their way. Help......

Game Over!

* * *

The Doctor had become hard, in his old age. He told his companions that he had passed eternal youth. He was over 900 years old. For a Time Lord , his looks were letting him down.

He had fought so many creatures during his many life spans. The Daleks, Cybermen, the War Machines, the Sea Devils. All of whom were like him. He had fought everyone of them from the very beginning, yet they did not die. None of them. They were all brought back from the dead. Like the Doctor, they had many lives, and their creators did not want to see them die.

He and Rose had already seen the likes of the Autons do their best to invade earth, once again, but their plans were hopeless, while the Doctor was around.

They had encontered a Dalek, in a museum. The Doctor had thought he had seen the end of them, but he was wrong. Then, they met Lady Cassandra. The woman who threw a space port into peril.

But the Doctor loved Rose. He knew that she had a family. He had nothing, but Rose. Before their final adventure, he made a recording, telling his companion how much he loved her. He included the memories the two had once shared, and how they would not be forgotten...ever.

When Rose was asked to hold a couple of buttons down on the TARDIS console, the Doctor slipped out of the TARDIS, to activate his ship, and send it spiralling into the vortex, as well as activating his recording.

"No...you can't do this to me!" cried Rose, almost shrieking with pure rage.

The recording had a flashy image of the Doctor, looking towards Rose, who was almost sobbing.

"Oh... but we had so many good times. They shall not be forgotten, and before I leave you....Rose Tyler, I'd like you to know that you were brilliant. Bloody brilliant, and you know...if only I had stayed for another two seasons, I might have said the same about myself...!"

Rose wept in silence as the Doctor began to change his appearance.

The Doctor exploded. His head engulfed in fiery flames, that also engulfed his body, and his mind.

When the flames died down, the Doctor was not the Doctor Rose knew.

"Ah, new teeth. That's weird. Now where was I.... Ah, yes.... I am brilliant..... four seasons, too many companions to even bother counting. I really am brilliant!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Doctor, Donna

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 10: The Doctor/Donna

Note: Another funny chapter, or so I like to think so. I think I did the Doctor/Donna story idea, that ran through the whole of series four some justice.

* * *

Donna ran around the console, flicking switches, as well as twitching, pulling faces and mocking his grace...the Doctor who had enhanced her. Not in looks but in her mannerisms.

"I fancy a trip to Broadstairs! Or then again, how about the horse head nebula, perhaps in September, or wait...lets do that in December. I fancy some cake....

"So do I..." replied the Doctor, holding Donna, in his arms, flapping around. They set the co-ordinates, and made their way to earth, in the TARDIS, there almost wireless, time travel machine.

"Donna, you know that we may never get you home. The side effects are taking their toll. You're starting to sound like a musical juke box."

"Oh shut it, Doctor... I wanna see my old granddad, Wilf, on the hill, looking out for us, like I know he will be."

"But you're infecting me too Donna. You have to let go, before I suddenly know what I might have to eventually do!"

"Do...what do you mean do? Hang around, I just need the loo, or how about we pay a visit to the Doctor...whom...."

"DONNA! That's enough, I have to take the power you now possess from you!"

"How do you expect to do that Doctor?" yelled Donna, as she began to back away from the Doctor, who looked up at her, almost in tears.

"No...I won't let you!" screamed Donna, but the Doctor had her firmly in his grip.

He looked into her eyes, and took the power from her. Within seconds, she was out cold.

He set her down beside the console, and then set the coordinates for the TARDIS to arrive in her bedroom, to save time.

The Doctor/Donna connection was dead. Donna, the old and reckless Donna was very much the woman she once was, many years ago.

The Doctor left her in the hands of her very own matron (Donna's mother).

He also made it clear not to tell her of the Doctor, in case something untoward were to occur.

Wilf promised, and shut his daughter before she told the Doctor to get out.

The Doctor left Donna on earth. He left without his 'noble' companion.


	11. Chapter 11: The law and Doctor Who

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 11: The law and Doctor Who

Note: This is an odd chapter but I think this could happen, if and only if...the BBC lost all their money.

* * *

The sky was a sexy shade of pale blue and the birds that flew overhead were of a mixed variety. The Doctor and his companion had arrived on a future earth.

"Where are we, Doctor?" asked Amy, the Doctor's latest Scottish companion.

"Why... I am not sure, Amy, though, I think I have the answer to that strange question. I'd you'd like to follow me, I might ask this officer, he he might happen to know where we are!"

The Doctor tapped the police officer on the shoulder, and the officer spun around to face the stranger who had dug his finger nail continually into the officer's shoulder.

"Excuse me, officer, I have just been brought back to life by the Time Lords and I was wondering I you might tell us where we are?"

"What is your name, sir?" asked the officer.

"Oh...you would not be able to pronounce my name, officer. It is very, very....very long!"

The officer did not look impressed. "So, what may I call you, sir?" asked the officer.

"The Doctor. The one, the only, and the best... if you do not mind me quoting the other David?"

"So you're a doctor, are you?" asked the officer.

"Well, yes, if you like, officer....but we are in a rush, you know!"

The officer took out his baton. "Are you a real doctor?"

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, if you like, now just tell me where I am!"

The officer hit the Doctor over the head, and he fell to his knees, and then fell unconscious. "Oh, by the way, you're on Earth, in the 22nd century!"

Amy got down on her knees to see whether the Doctor was alright. "You police are all the same. You never change. Always ready to knock someone unconscious for no apparent reason!"

The police man looked down at the young girl. "I am a police officer, and can do what I like!"


	12. Chapter 12: What's on the scanner?

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 12: What's on the scanner?

Note: Set in between the space museum and the Chase.

* * *

"Hm..." thought the Doctor, humming to himself.

"What is it, Doctor?" asked Barbara, looking at the piece of machinery set out in front of his very eyes.

"This Barbara...is a time and space Visualizer. It is like a television set, and can pick up signals from all over the world. Don't tell Ian and Vicki that I am giving you a sneak preview of this wonderful equipment, will you, my dear?"

"No, of course not, Doctor, anything you say!" Barbara folded her arms out in front of her, before taking a closer look.

"It's only because I would like to show you all, as a group. I just could not contain my excitement, my dear!"

The Doctor began to circle the device, almost rhythmically, touching the various buttons and controls. "Allow me to demonstrate to you how this machine of mine works!" The Doctor held down a lever and asked Barbara to give him a time and a place, and a destination.

"Alright... how about... Westminster, on the 28th of January, 1547!"

"Oh, my dear, I am impressed. I certainly know what it is that you want to see...!"

On the time and space visualizer appeared a rather huge man surrounded by many other men and women looking down at the body of Henry 8th.

"I thought, being a History teacher, I might take a look. He fell into, lets say... a long sleep. One of the grandest Kings there has ever been, though he ruled without a care in the world, especially for all those he married!"

The Doctor looked at his young companion and smiled. He then turned to face the screen.

"Yes...hm...it seems as though it was only yesterday when I last paid a visit to his royal highness..."

"You mean you met him, Doctor?" asked Barbara.

"Oh, come, come, Barbara. Watch the screen!"

But before the Doctor and Barbara could utter yet another syllable, the film on the screen began to slowly fade, and a familiar 'something' began to fill the screen.

"We must find the Doctor and exterminate him!" cried the Dalek, looking into the screen as though it were speaking directly to the Doctor.

"Find and exterminate him!" it screeched.

The Doctor and Barbara turned off the visualizer, and made for the console room.

Inside the console room, Ian was reading a novel he had bought back when he worked as a science teacher on earth, and Vicki was busy doing what seemed to be nothing as usual. They were waiting for their next adventure to begin.


	13. Chapter 13: Loss and the thought of home

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 13: Loss and the thought of home

Note: Just notes documenting how Ian and Barbara came to be the Doctors companions, and how they eventually left to make their way back home. After all, if they hadn't ever met Susan, and her unpredictable grandfather, they would not have gone travelling the universe with them!

* * *

Ian and Barbara were two teachers working for Coal Hill School when they were abducted by the Doctor.... a mysterious time traveller.

"Who are you, and who are you to Susan?" The Doctor aimed his cane at Ian. "She is my granddaughter, dear boy!"

Their profession was of a high status, and both Ian and Barbara were highly respected, by students and teachers alike.

"Thank you very much for you help, Mr Chesterton!" cried one of his history students before leaving Mr Chesterton's classroom.

But when a particular student by the name of Susan Foreman came along.... all changed in front of their very eyes.

Susan was a clever young woman. She had immense knowledge, and had a far better understanding of world events and history than Ian himself.

This led Ian and Barbara to follow her home one night. But what they didn't bargain on was to find themselves meeting Susan's grandfather, who was indeed a wanderer in space and time.

Ian having questioned both the Doctor and his time machine, the Doctor shut the exterior doors and took them away from their small world.

Now, they were confronted with many 'beings' they did not not know, or know of. The Doctor had introduced them to the Daleks, Aridians, the Mechanoids, and even taken them back in time to the dark ages.

The Doctor had enlightened them.

Then, after Susan had decided to stay on a future earth, to rebuild a whole civilisation, Ian and Barbara wanted to leave also.

After having helped to defeat the Daleks, they asked the Doctor whether or not they could leave. But it was not the Doctor's decision. It was Ian's and Barbara's.

Having told the Doctor their future plans, he was reluctant to send them home, but he eventually agreed to send them away.

But the Doctor, never mind how old he was, had known sorrow, and grief, and sadness, because he too had left his own people, to wander and explore the universe, and his companions, like him...wanted to get back home.

After so many attempts by the Doctor, they were not about to give up when all was at stake.

They made their farewells with the Doctor, and both parties left a burning planet to decide its fate, what with the Mechanoids and the Daleks.

When Ian and Barbara got home, they took their memories with them and always kept the Doctor in mind. After all, they did not ever leave one another. It was clear that the two former teachers had a sparkle in their eyes.

Their relationship together, to both Ian and Barbara, was clearly professional.

But they always told stories of their adventures to their children. After all, both Ian and Barbara had the time of their lives, travelling the universe with the Doctor. They would not have missed travelling with him and his granddaughter for the world.


	14. Chapter 14: Susan

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 14: Susan

Note: This is set before the very first episode of Doctor Who, when the Doctor and Susan left home.... to become wanderers in the fourth Dimension of space and time.

* * *

Susan was merely a child when her grandfather had last told her he'd be back home....soon.

Susan did not like the sound of that. So, she made it her business to follow her grandfather to see what he truly meant by what he had told her last.

When Susan caught up with her grandfather, he was busy picking the lock of a type forty TARDIS.

Having not seen his granddaughter, the Doctor slipped inside what seemed to be a reasonably small space ship that looked somewhat like a bubble car, but was definitely not the TARDIS it later became. Susan also slipped inside the bubble car, but thought the moment she stepped inside she'd be 'found out' by her grandfather.

But instead, she found the 'small-ish' spaceship was in fact bigger on the inside.

"My word...Grandfather!" gasped Susan, shaking her head, unsure of what illusion had sent her spinning.

"Susan my dear child, what are you doing here?" shouted the Doctor as he pulled his granddaughter towards him and caught her in his arms whilst she sobbed into his jacket pocket.

"You realise if we are both caught, they shall not have us return home...ever!" yelled the Doctor, at the top of his voice.

Susan nodded. I know grandfather, it's just...I wanted to be with you. I could not ever imagine you leaving me!"

"Oh, my dear, Susan, I would have come home....one day....though you must take after your grandfather after all, despite what your mother says!"

Susan smiled and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "So where were you thinking of heading?" asked Susan, unusually aware that her grandfather wanted to leave home for good.

"Oh, here and there, my dear, but you shall see...."

Not long later, a malfunction struck the TARDIS, and sent it spiraling of course.

"Was that supposed to happen, Grandfather?" asked Susan after recovering from the explosion that shook the TARDIS interior.

"No, it was not, my dear, and unfortunately, we're heading towards earth. A level five planet!"

Susan looked up at her grandfather with a worried expression written all over her face. "But Earth is a primitive planet. If any one single human being were to find a TARDIS, the whole of evolution on the planet would change altogether!"

The Doctor shook his head. An idea hit him momentarily. "I think I know what is best, my dear Susan. I can change what this space 'ship' looks like. It says here that we are entering 1950s Earth. Well, you know what they had on street corners back then, don't you!"

"I know...I think..." came a high pitched voice,from behind the Doctor, who stood over the console, using one hand to steady his self, and another to work the controls.

"Lamp posts, post boxes, bins...? Am I right?"

"No, you're not, and you are missing the obvious entirely!"

"How do you mean then, Grandfather?" pondered Susan, still unsure of what her grandfather actually meant.

"Police telephone boxes, my dear Susan, surely you know of this particular era. After all, you'll be living here, with me, until I get the chameleon circuit thingy up and running!"


	15. Chapter 15: The Cyber Threat

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 15: The Cyber Threat

Note: A missing scene, set during the Invasion.

* * *

"Are you there, Doctor?" yelped Jamie in his familiar Scottish accent.

Jamie had been waiting in a rather dark, spooky tunnel. The dark was beginning to get to him.

"I am on my way, Jamie, just hold on!" The Doctor's voice echoed off the tunnel walls. Jamie shivered. The cold weather was a sign that all was well on Earth, on the Earth Jamie knew.

Sure... he came from 18th century Scotland, but the Doctor had taken him to outer space, to meet the likes of Yetis in the London Underground, Ice Warriors , Daleks, and now... he and the Doctor, and another young girl by the name of Zoe, were up against the Cybermen.

Jamie had been asked to wait for the Doctor in a tunnel that led to a secret base, and the Doctor himself had gone investigating. But Jamie did not like to simply wait around. He too wanted to catch up with the Doctor, and find Zoe before anything were to happen to her.

He and the Doctor had already bumped into Tobias Vaughn and his heavy handed body guards. But he had yet met the Cybermen. Though Jamie had already encountered the silver giants. This time, they were on his planet, and were ready to take over the world.

He and the Doctor knew that if they did not defeat the Cybermen, whilst they were busy planning their takeover on earth, that they might not stand a chance in putting a stop to them.

The Doctor joined Jamie in the tunnel he had been waiting for him in.

"Where have you been Doctor?" Jamie greeted the Doctor in his usual grunt.

The Doctor tapped the corner of his lip. "Back there, tying the canoe up, so that we have a way of getting back to UNIT without being left in the hands of the Cybermen, should we meet any down here!"

Jamie nodded. It was obvious to the Doctor that Jamie was not happy having being left on his own, what with the Cybermen on the loose, in the dark. Jamie knew what they could do to people, and he was petrified of them.

"Come on, Jamie, let us look for Zoe before we do happen to bump into the odd Cyberman!"

Jamie nodded. "After you, Doctor...lead the way!"

Jamie followed the Doctor's lead, further into the dark tunnel.


	16. Chapter 16: The Doctor, Ms shaw, and the

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 16: The Doctor, Ms Shaw, and the Brigadier

Note: Following the events of Spearhead from space.

* * *

"So...the Brigadier wants us where he can see us?" asked Liz.

"That's about right, I guess," replied the Doctor.

"He's got a cheek. After all we went through back there with the Autons, he now wants to have us put on the spot, surrounded by a load of armed guards!"

The Doctor fetched his sonic screwdriver from within Bessie's draws. He walked back, past Liz, and then fetched his tool kit before getting down on his hands and knees to repair Bessie.

"Yes, I agree...." he managed to say whilst he had his sonic screwdriver gripped between his front teeth. "But you forget that the Brigadier has been under a lot of strain of late, and whilst I may not be the best scientific adviser around, always wanting to leave this planet at every oppitunity, I may be his only hope of fending of alien threats, as are you, Liz, so the Brigadier is just thinking outside of the box...I suppose."

Liz did not answer the Doctor. Instead, she too assisted the Doctor in getting Bessie 'up and running'.

At UNIT HQ:

The Brigadier was a very busy man. He had just been on the phone to the Prime Minister, and then had to clean up what was left of the plastic dummies, left out in the street, after their little killing spree, away from their cosy bubble wrap and what not.

The Brigadier knew it would not be long before they were to attempt to make a come back, which meant that he could no longer take any more chances. That was why he had sent for the Doctor. He was the one man who knew how to deal with such threats, and had experience in the field. He, after all, was an alien.

The Brigadier sat at his desk, surrounded by out of date paperwork.

"Mr Benton!" hollered the Brigadier.

Benton stood at ease in front of his commanding officer. "What may I do for you, sir?" insisted Benton.

"Have the Doctor and Ms Shaw brought up here at once, and have some men sent to gather up the last remains of those plastic dummies, and then have them put into storage. We can't risk another take over!"

The Brigadier was unlike any soldier one might come across. He was always calm, and in a peaceful state of mind.

"Understood, sir!" nodded Benton, acknowledging his superior.

The Brigadier watched Benton saunter down the hall way, giggling to himself, as he often used to, without his Superior noticing.

The Brigadier frowned to himself. He reached out for the telephone and decided to give the Doctor a call, but the telephone line had been severed.

Someone had intentionally cut the telephone line, but for what purpose, other than to make sure no one could call for either help or assistance?

Benton strode back into the room. He had a smile written all over his face.


	17. Chapter 17: The Ancient Slug

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 17: The Ancient Slug (A Spoof)

Note: Not a serious story, and not something to be taken ever so seriously, but I might be planning to turn this adventure into a proper fourth Doctor adventure, and may publish this soon. Both on here, and on a teaspoon and an open mind.

* * *

"So... muttered the Doctor, casually. "You're the Ancient one!"

The creature nodded, and then began to gradually rock backwards and forwards in its rather large throne.

The Doctor got out his yo yo and began to perform tricks in front of the Ancient one.

The creature ordered for its guards to kill the stranger, but the Doctor warned them not to approach him.

"Who are you to warn my men?" it gurgled. Its speech was sluggish and controlled. Its mannerisms were insane. The creature continued to rock in its seat.

"Well, I'm usually referred to as the Doctor, but seeing as how you and I have only just met, how about you call me 'Mr', and we'll begin by greeting one another firmly by the hand. Forgive me, it's an old Earth custom!"

"Guards..." it cried, too late for any of its men to act on its orders as the Doctor climbed up to the creature and took its hand in his.

"There we go, wasn't too difficult, was it!" The Doctor took a handful of jelly babies from out of his trouser pocket. "Go on...take some. They're just sweeties..."

The creature had tears streaming from its eyes. Then suddenly, it began to melt away. The Doctor stood and watched, as its eyes began to slowly rot before turning to dust, and its body just disintegrated.

"Must not be keen on sugar, that must be the key. Good thing I shook the bug eyed monster by the left hand and not the right. That was the hand I had my jelly babies in, and why am I talking to myself. I must find Sarah and get back to the TARDIS pronto!"

But the Doctor had to act at once. He was being stalked by the Ancient One's guards. They were after the Doctor's blood. Especially after he had killed their despot, in cold blood.


	18. Chapter 18: Dinner Time

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 18: Dinner Time

Note: This is, almost like a cross over. I suppose it is. But then, I also suppose it isn't. It's all to do with time and space, and how we, as human beings see things. If you do believe this is a cross over, then you will know that some of the characters are from another television series. Only fools and horses, as well as our beloved science fiction programme, Doctor Who.

* * *

The bell sounded from downstairs, whilst up stairs, locked away in a darkly lit room stood a figure.

Not a toy figure, but a human.

The human was in fact a man, whilst cast up high on top of numerous shelves was his shadow. That was what gave his appearance away.

There were windows of course, looking in at the stranger, but these windows were hidden, shrouded in curtains that blocked both those looking in and those looking out.

The bell sounded again, and this time, the man decided he had better call in.

There were several rooms upstairs, all belonging to one particular family. The Trotters.

Del, Rodney, Raquel, Cassandra, and of course not forgetting young Damien.

Del had been downstairs, cooking dinner. Raquel had been upstairs, in another room, asleep. Damien was playing in his Uncle's room, and Cassandra was in the shower. The whole family was upset.

They were upset with having a complete stranger, who they knew only as the Doctor, living in their home with them.

It had been Del's fault. If only he hadn't gone to France, and brought home with him a lost soul. If only he hadn't employed this man to help the Trotters track down, what Del guessed was the gerbil he had bought for Damien some time ago. It had, of course escaped, and Del had thought by asking around the man he thought could find Jerry in time for Christmas, would satisfy both Raquel and Damien.

It was clear that the Doctor was lost. He did not say where he was from, or tell the Trotter's his real name. I mean, it just wouldn't be Doctor...Who? Would it!

Dinner was ready, and the bell sounded once more.

All the Trotter's were seated around the table, awaiting the arrival of the Doctor. He had not heard the bell toll.

Del shifted in his seat.

"Where is that wally, Doctor.... who ever he is?"

"Perhaps he's gone back to the BBC?" replied Damien.

"If only son!" retorted Del. He wanted to see the back of the Doctor.

He had already had to put up with Gary, and now this Doctor was getting in the way also.

Raquel assured her husband all would be different in the foreseeable future.

Then the Doctor arrived in his seat. He sat opposite Damien, who was frowning at the man with what looked like the sonic screw driver off the television. Not that Damien ever watched Doctor Who. He heard enough of it from all of his friends at school.

The Doctor too was frowning.

Del was frowning at the Doctor, who sat next to him. He wondered why any one would go around dressed in what looked like a very tight suit, had his hair all messed up, and carried around with him, a small tube that shone a bright blue light in peoples eyes.

The Doctor was curious. So, he satisfied his curiosity by asking the Trotters a question.

"You aren't off the television are you?" he asked them all.

"Yes we are!" snapped Raquel.

"You aren't are you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm afraid so..." said Rodney, scratching his head nervously.

The Doctor got up out of his seat, and started to dance around the room in a frenzy.

"Your 'Only fools and horses! Now, if I'm right, from what I can tell... you have already made it. You're rolling in cash, but in about a weeks time, you will have spent all of your winnings, and almost given up hope. If I could intervene!"

The Doctor was smiling, almost grinning. Well, a bit of both.

Del got up, out of his seat also, and asked the Doctor whether he could help them.

The Doctor sat down again, and told them that he did not have the right to interfere in something that has already been fully broadcast on television.

Unlike the lost episodes of Doctor Who of course.

But the Doctor, being such a fan of Only fools and horses, told Del that he did not have to fear. In about another two series time, they'd be rich once more.

"You might well have been fools, but....thinking about it, what has horses got to do with anything? Anyway, I always had a fondness for you all, and meeting you today has really enlightened me."

The Doctor was ready to leave, and he was about to take his dinner with him when Raquel met him at the door, taking the plate from him, and replacing it with the Doctor's sonic screw driver.

Before the Doctor left, he had just remembered to tell Del two very important things.

One being that he had found Jerry, and the other being to remember and not to ever forget that the show, their show....'Only fools and horses' would one day return to BBC1, quite like Doctor Who.


	19. Chapter 19: Frustration

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 19: Frustration

Note: Set at the end of the Silurians.

* * *

The Doctor and Liz drove off into the sunshine, whilst over their shoulders they could still see huge chunks of rock and land being thrown up into the sky.

The Brigadier had gone against the Doctor's wishes. He had disobeyed him, purposefully.

The Brigadier felt he could prevent loss of life by blowing up the Silurians' base, preventing them from ever regaining consciousness and being able to revive their species in order to gain revenge for what the humans had done to them.

The Doctor looked on at the Brigadier, down below on the marsh land, taking cover as Benton detonated the last of the explosives.

"Having fun?" called the Doctor as Liz fixed the Brigadier with one of her most piercing stares.

Bessie drove the Doctor further off, past the Brigadier and his motley crew. Then she parked the Doctor and Liz down by a clearing. The Doctor got out of his old fashioned form of transport and began to pace up and down, furious with what the Brigadier had just done.

"In light of everything we witnessed today. Why, the stubborn old fool should have known better. Those creatures have knowledge beyond all sorts of life on this planet alone. At least they aren't as stubon as all of you, though I'll admit one was!"

Liz put an arm around the Doctor's shoulder. "Well, you can't say that you didn't try. After all, we did do our best."

The Doctor had had enough of the pity, but he had to agree.

"Well, I know, Liz..." he tried to argue. "But had we succeeded, we may have saved lives and saved the Silurians from their own downfall. One wanted to make peace, and one didn't. If only that 'one' Silurian had seen the advantages and not the disadvantages. Then, we may have all been well off!"


	20. Chapter 20: Survival

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 20: Survival

Note: Set during the Sixth Doctors era. Set before the transmission of Revelation of the Daleks.

* * *

Davros wiggled his fingers.

His headpiece shone a bright blue through the round disk in his head that had been his new eye he had fitted in place only yesterday.

His life support mechanisms were warming up, and his creations were swarming around him.

He was beginning to feel hot under the collar.

He had enough power within him to destroy his creations, but he did not want to.

So they exterminated him, and treated him like a prisoner, but they were trained to do that. They were, after all, bred for war.

Every Dalek casing had within a small mutant, with a mind of its own.

It had a will, and the mind to do with whatever it wished.

They must have wanted him dead.

Davros must have made some sort of threat.

The Daleks wanted him dead, and without hesitating they engulfed him in flames.

But Davros was no longer the dead mutant he once was. He had full memory banks, which meant he could remember the past. Remember how it had once been, and he was angry...and so he finished the Daleks off, once and for all.

In order to produce another species of Dalek.

The Imperial faction.

The might of the Imperial Daleks would conquer the Renegade faction, and destroy all life throughout the cosmos.


	21. Chapter 21: Doll Hunt

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 21: Doll Hunt

Note: This is the sequel to my story 'The Doctor, Ms Shaw, and the Brigadier. Set after the events of Spearhead from space.

* * *

"Yes, what is it, Mr Benton?" asked the Brigadier, gathering up his work papers and setting them neatly down in a draw to gather dust.

"I have come to report in that some of my men have done what you have asked of them, but there seems to be a complication. The TARDIS has been found, but the Police Box that made up the outside of the box has gone missing. We only have the Doctor's key component. The TARDIS console!"

The Brigadier frowned. He got up and stood next to Benton, almost leaning on him. He whispered quietly to Benton to keep the low down on the TARDIS a secret, and not to bother telling the Doctor or Ms Shaw that the TARDIS is in any way lost, or had been....taken from them. "Where are the Doctor and Ms Shaw any way?"

Benton assured the Brigadier that he would not speak a word concerning the Doctor's ship, and that the Doctor and Ms Shaw were on their way up already, heightening the Brigadier's fears.

The Brigadier paced up and down his office, whilst Benton had a keen eye on him.. He had not dismissed Benton, for the reason that he wanted to know why the telephone line had been cut. Benton shrugged, and took a look at the wire for himself.

He shook his head and ordered for an electrician almost at once. The Brigadier watched him stride out of his office, almost curious as to why Benton seemed to be acting a lot like a paranoid finch. But it was the Brigadier who felt ill.

If the Doctor were to find out about his TARDIS, he'd go mad. The Brigadier thought it best to 'cover up' the incident. At least until the Doctor found out for himself.

The Brigadier sat down on his desk, whilst at the same time looking out of his window to spot the Doctor and Ms Shaw being helped out of Bessie by Mr Benton.

They were already marching into the Brigadier's office, two seconds later, with frowns on their faces.

Liz began to rant first.

"There are shop window dummies everywhere. we almost crashed Bessie twice, and that was because we saw one lunge towards us. Its activation signal had only just cut out, as we drove past Woolworths!"

The Doctor shushed his assistant, before he too went off on a rant.

"So.... for what reason is there to have me drive up here, all the way from central London, to be in Bradstow? I presume that up here, no one can find you. UNIT stands for 'United Nations Intelligence Task force', though I prefer this term... 'Unidentified Nutters - Incognito Twats. I am a busy fellow, you know, and out of curiosity, where is my TARDIS?"

Benton held a gun up to the Doctor's face. "You will be silent, Doctor!"

The Doctor soon quietened down.

The Brigadier then reached for his gun also. He held it up at the Doctor, and Liz began to panic.


	22. Chapter 22: Back from the dead

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 22: Back from the dead

Note: Another drabble. Having been away in Broadstairs recently, I have been writing on the beach, at home, and in the sea. I am finally back on form! New drabbles are all under, or are all 100 words. Just as they should be.

* * *

"Ten pence? What are you on about?"

"That is how much you owe me, believe it or not Doctor...Who?"

"Who indeed? I certainly wish to help you, Mr Graves, but I will need more to go on."

John Smith sipped his cup of tea, from a mug he had just settled down on the cheque out desk. He looked up at Mr Graves. The owner of the Dickens museum.

"Hear about the Gelth, Mr Smith?"

John Smith looked Mr Graves up and down.

To be continued!


	23. Chapter 23: Regeneration

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 23: Regeneration

Note: Featuring the 11th Doctor and Amy, due to breach our screens in 2010!

* * *

"Ouch!" cried the Doctor, as Amy now called him.

"What is it, Doctor? You aren't going to have a heart attack, are you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no, I just feel weak. I can understand why, though, however."

Amy put a finger to her lips. "Well, come on. Spill the beans!"

The Doctor put both of his new hands on his hips. He was slightly frustrated.  
"Must I inform you of my time lord biology, Amy? Honestly, you earthlings do pick the most unusual times to discuss such matters. I am a new 'being'. I have just changed my appearance!"


	24. Chapter 24: Late one night

Doctor Who

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 24: Late one night

Note: Featuring the 11th Doctor and Amy - his new companion, Amy Pond. These three chapters that I have uploaded together will all be continued, so watch out for the next instalments.

* * *

"He will knock four times, and then those four singular moments will fall into place, in some sort of time eddy. Then all will collapse. The worlds beyond our own, and those which harness all but create rifts in time, will be thrown into oblivion. After last year, worlds bore down over the earth, the Daleks fled and the Master fell and died, somewhat all too soon, under the circumstances."

The eleventh Doctor put an arm around his companion. It was getting late.

"Goodnight Amy!"

Amy shut her bedroom door, and the Doctor strolled off to his.


End file.
